bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanji Getsueikirite
Sanji Getsueikirite (ゲつえいきりて サんじ, Getsueikirite Sanji) is the older brother of Matthew and Ryan Getsueikirite and one of the principal antagonists of Bleach: Dominance. He is the Tercera (third) Espada in Akujin's army of Shinigami-Hollow hybrids. Appearance Sanji's most distinguishing features are his long, vibrant red hair. When he was younger, his hair was wild and untamed, much like the rest of his young appearance, however, in his older age, it is combed straight back and is clean, as is the rest of his adult self. After joining the Espada, he wears their clothing; a long blue military coat, with buttons lining the middle of the vest, a large blue hat and a long blue hakama. He also wears white gloves covering both his hands and is constantly carrying around a cigarette. Personality Sanji Getsueikirite is a womanizer who loves to gamble and drink. When he gambles, he makes extravagant bets and, if he loses, he never pays, leaving his teammates or someone else to do so. When he was training with the rest of his Espada teammates, he forced his partner into battle with no time to prepare and taunted him as he fought to "help" him. He has told Akujin that he only loves very few things: women and money, however, when confronted by his brothers he seems to still care about them, hinting that he may be putting on a fake personality around Akujin and his men. When in battle himself, he acts very cold and uncaring. He is shown to be a gruff, demanding individual who is hard to please. In fact, he usually referes to Ryan as "Idiot Little Brother". Most of the other Espada consider Sanji a great man, to which he is, however, he is normally always rude and tough on them. This could be because the Espada is a group of rough rebels against the Soul Society and thus he has to be hard on them. The weaker Espada and Hollows in Akujin's army fear him which is hinted from the fact most of their flashbacks that include Sanji end with some kind of traumatizing (usually humorous) experience. Despite all this, Sanji has shown a softness underneath his rough exterior for certain people such as Ryan and Matthew, though his reasons for this have yet to be explained. History Years before the start of the series, Sanji was a high school student at the time that his younger brothers, Ryan and Matthew, were still in the early parts of Middle School. They both looked up to him, though he didn't really seem to notice. Nevertheless, he was a good big brother, though he was unlike his brothers (at the time) in that he could see ghosts. While walking home from school he had his soul separated from his body by a Hollow and was dragged to Hueco Mundo by the Hollow. In the moments before the Hollow attempted to eat him, he heard a voice and was forced into his Inner World, where he awakened his Shinigami powers and killed the beast. He lived in Hueco Mundo for years, killing hollows until he was approached by Akujin, who was still a captain at that time. After a brief talk, Sanji agreed to be Akujin's information source in Hueco Mundo. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Contrary his appearance, Sanji is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. While formally being a simple school student in the human world with no skills for fighting much less swordplay, Sanji's preferred style of combat seems to be swordsmanship. His skill in the said area have repeatedly been shown as very high. He achieved Bankai within a short time relying on the sheer skill of his ability to wield his Zanpakutō against its own spirit. During his training sessions with the other Espada, he repeatedly kept his partner, who ever it might be, and who usually was armed with a much bigger blade, on their toes. His skills at swordsmanship have been shown to be so high, that he rarely ever relies on more than his Shikai. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: His skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Hōjō Ujimasa to fight seriously as shown from one of their regular sparing sessions. During his days as a human, while only a high school student at the time, his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several much larger boys unarmed. Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his aloof and unkempt appearance, Sanji has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man with a talent for thinking things well in advance as well and able to perceive any situation at hand. After Ryan revealed his Hollow powers to Ulquiorra, Sanji correctly deduced that Akujin would try and use Ryan to draw Soul Society into a war with him and his army. He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. Enhanced Strength: Sanji's physical prowess has been shown to go beyond superficial skill. Immense Spiritual Energy: As the Third Espada of Akujin's army, Sanji boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. Zanpakuto His zanpakuto in it's sealed form, appears as a rapier with a golden, katana-like hilt. It is also sheathed in a katana's sheath, making it appear odd. It's name is unknown at the moment. * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed. * Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Trivia Stats